1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for fabricating devices on a semiconductor substrate. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for removing halogen-containing residues after plasma etching a layer on a semiconductor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultra-large-scale integrated (ULSI) circuits may include more than one million electronic devices (e.g., transistors) that are formed on a semiconductor substrate, such as a silicon (Si) substrate, and cooperate to perform various functions within the device. Typically, the transistors used in the ULSI circuits are complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) field effect transistors. A CMOS transistor has a gate structure comprising a polysilicon gate electrode and gate dielectric, and is disposed between a source region and drain regions that are formed in the substrate.
Plasma etching is commonly used in the fabrication of transistors and other electronic devices. During plasma etch processes used to form transistor structures, one or more layers of a film stack (e.g., layers of silicon, polysilicon, hafnium dioxide (HfO2), silicon dioxide (SiO2), metal materials, and the like) are typically exposed to etchants comprising at least one halogen-containing gas, such as hydrogen bromide (HBr), chlorine (Cl2), carbon tetrafluoride (CF4), and the like. Such processes cause a halogen-containing residue to build up on the surfaces of the etched features, etch masks, and elsewhere on the substrate.
When exposed to a non-vacuumed environment (e.g., within factory interfaces or substrate storage cassettes) and/or during consecutive processing, gaseous halogens and halogen-based reactants (e.g., bromine (Br2), chlorine(Cl2), hydrogen chloride (HCl), and the like) may be released from the halogen-containing residues deposited during etching. The released halogens and halogen-based reactants create particle contamination and cause corrosion of the interior of the processing systems and factory interfaces, as well as corrosion of exposed portions of metallic layers on the substrate. Cleaning of the processing systems and factory interfaces and replacement of the corroded parts is a time consuming and expensive procedure.
Several processes have been developed to remove the halogen-containing residues on the etched substrates. For example, the etched substrate may be transferred into a remote plasma reactor to expose the etched substrate to a gas mixture that converts the halogen-containing residues to non-corrosive volatile compounds that may be out-gassed and pumped out of the reactor. However, such process requires a dedicated process chamber along with an additional step, causing increased tool expense, reduced manufacturing productivity and throughput, resulting in high manufacturing cost.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for removing halogen-containing residues from a substrate.